5 sentidos
by Eiko007
Summary: Inuyasha se encuentra atado, adolorido y con los ojos vendados a merced de unos Youkai que usan collares que suprimen el Youki... y esta con Kagome... ¿Que sucedera cuando quieren llevarse a Kagome y el no puede salvarla? ¿Que puede ofrecerle a la miko?


"**5 sentidos"**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

yenicol uchiha-san me escribió ayer 02.04.10 un review muy bonito xD en mi fanfic "Sake" xD jijiji y también recordé que me lo plagiaron x ahí jijijijiji xD weno weno… digamos q me tomaron la idea y tomaron… prestadas sin permiso hasta algunas de las líneas que les puse a Inuyasha y Kagome xD jijijiji… pos por un momento me moleste mucho… pero el "arreglo" no quedo tan mal en mi opinión así q… mejor dejamos las cosas en paz xD

Y super La AvIa-san tambien descubrio el complot juajua xD weno weno pero ya no importa xD y acabo de descubrir q el fic ya no esta publicado al menos en la pagina en la que lo encontre xD

weno weno pos como decía yenicol uchiha-san me dejo un lindo review y tenia siiiiiiiiiglos de no leer MI sake xD a pos la onda es q lo leí y recordé lo… mmmm… deleitable que suena escribir en primera persona… y pos ahorita que estaba en mi lugar de reflexión… el baño… juajuajua! Se me ocurrió este fic… tenia planeado terminar en este momento "Sin ti… contigo" pero gomeeeeeeeeen si no escribo esto… ya no lo saco xD

Todo era negro.

Gruñí… pude escuchar claramente como el sonido reboto en las paredes bastante cerradas del lugar donde me encontraba… intente abrir mis ojos sintiéndome adolorido… y para mi sorpresa… no pude… el pánico me inundo… sentí algo rodeando mi cabeza y cubriendo mis ojos… instintivamente moví mis manos para quitar este extraño objeto y me encontré con que… no podía mover mis manos… algo… unos grilletes… no solamente me dieron una descarga eléctrica en mis muñecas, también se apretaron aun mas contra mi y sentí mis huesos protestar… gruñí y golpee mi cabeza contra la pared… me arrepentí al instante… me sentí mas mareado… mas adolorido… mas inútil…

Gruñí con mayor fuerza y al respirar profundamente dispuesto a gritar maldiciones a quien sea que me dejo aquí sentí una punzada en mi pecho del lado derecho… así como algo alrededor de mi cuello… un collar… gruñí y trague lentamente… sangre… mi sangre… en ese momento me di cuenta que no podía oler nada mas que mi propia sangre… seguramente mi nariz estaba atascada con esta… gruñí una vez mas… mi brazo izquierdo dolía bastante… y la forma incomoda en que mis muñecas se juntaban en mi espalda no estaba ayudando… seguramente mi brazo estaba quebrado…

Gruñí una vez mas descubriendo que era realmente lo único que podía hacer… trate de escuchar… escuche mi propio corazón… lo poco que respiraba… y entonces lo note… un suave respirar… y otro corazón latiendo a un ritmo lento y estable cerca de mi…

Me tense al percibir la presencia de otro ser en este lugar… si era el responsable de esto… y yo no era capaz de luchar para defenderme… intente mover mis piernas para saber si aunque sea con estas podía defenderme… no… mi rodilla izquierda dolió inmensamente… y al mover mi pierna derecha me percate de que algo estaba mal con mi tobillo…

Gruñí sabiendo que era lo único que podía hacer y trate de recordar… recordar porque putas estoy atado… ciego… con un brazo, rodilla y tobillo quebrado… seguramente con una agujero en mi pecho del lado derecho… y sangrando… nada… al menos mi boca podría abrirla… lamí mi labio inferior sintiendo el sabor de sangre seca… mis labios estaban resecos… y entones descubrí que tenia hambre y sed…

"Maldita sea…"

Trate de respirar despacio al sentir nuevamente aquel dolor punzante en el costado… tal ves no era aun hoyo sino costillas quebradas… quien sea que estaba ahí con un corazón y pulmones funcionando no parecía hacer nada ya que no hacia ruido o hablaba…

Una imagen se cruzo por mi mente… Kagome con mi Haori gritando mi nombre y corriendo… me tense y todo mi cuerpo dolió… Kagome ¿donde estaba Kagome? Gruñí con fuerza y dolió nuevamente pero no me importo… comencé a recordar…

Era un maldito día normal… como siempre buscando al maldito bastardo de Naraku cuando nos atacaron esos Youkai grandes bolas de grasa que tiraban ácidos y bombas… incendiaron parte del bosque y le di a Kagome el Haori para que se cubriera junto con Shippo… Sango se lastimo también… solamente Miroku y yo luchábamos… en ese momento un maldito Youkai que no era una bola de grasa peleo… maldita sea me dio una paliza… tenia se maldito escudo con el cual evadía mi viento cortante… maldito...

Después simplemente recuerdo mas bombas y luego nada…

Escuche el sonido de una puerta abriéndose un poco alejado, trate de prestar toda mi atención… una soga… una soga parecía rozarse contra algo… un suave golpe cerca de mis pies…

"Au."

"Kagome!"

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron, Kagome, el ser estaba con vida cerca de mi era Kagome… oh gracias a Kami…

"Inuyasha…"

Sonaba asustada… Kagome… le había fallado… y en mi situación no podía hacer mucho para protegerla…

"Saca las cosas si no quieres morir."

Una voz chillona y ofensiva hablo, yo no entendí mucho asta que escuche movimiento… y luego la soga… gruñí al escuchar a otro hombre de voz chillona… Youkai seguramente…

"Oe… porque esta la virgen con el Hanyou?"

No pude evitar gruñir con fuerza… malditos mal nacidos los voy a…

"Porque viajaba con el… y si dejamos que se muera de hambre no recibiremos nada por el… y quien mas que ella para alimentarlo…"

Gruñí sintiendo aquella espina del rechazo… desde hacia mucho aprendí a fingir que no me dolía ser discriminado por ser un Hanyou… pero si duele… no importaba que sea un maldito Youkai mal nacido en medio del bosque insultándome… solo dos insultos me lastimaban profundamente… Hanyou y bastardo… porque es lo que soy… el hijo de una Youkai y una humana… un hijo nacido fuera del matrimonio… mi madre ni siquiera llevo la marca de mi padre… gruñí y antes de poder seguir pensando en ese tipo de cosas deprimentes sentí mi sangre arder nuevamente por lo que esos malditos mal nacidos hablaban…

"Oe… pero y si algo le pasa?"

"Que va a pasarle? El Hanyou no se mueve… y además… que quisiera una mujer hermosa como ella con esa bestia fea?"

Suspire… y estaba a punto de regresar a esos maldito recuerdos de cuando mi madre vivía cuando Kagome me interrumpió…

"Inuyasha…"

Escuche movimiento y en un instante sus manos estaban en mis mejillas, la calidez de sus manos, la suavidad de su toque… desde siempre ame la forma suave en que Kagome me toca… siempre… aunque no sea su intención… todo lo hace de forma suave y delicada… siempre me trata así…

"Oh Inuyasha…"

Su voz sonaba dolida y sentí sus manos pasar despacio sobre mi cara… bueno… si el Youkai no bola de grasa me dio una paliza… seguramente es lo que esta mirando ella en ese momento… a un perdedor…

Sin previo aviso sus manos tocaron lo que sea que cubría mis ojos y una corriente eléctrica me ataco nuevamente cerré mis ojos con fuerza y gruñí… Kagome alejo sus manos de mí en un instante…

"Oh Kami Inuyasha lo siento… lo siento… lo…"

Puede que no pudiera oler sus lágrimas… pero podría escuchar sus suaves sollozos y maldecí mil millones de veces al maldito Youkai no bola de grasa y a quien fuera el culpable de que no pudiera moverme y ver…

"Oe Kagome… tranquila… solo tratabas de ayudar… oe… no duele… no llores… ya saldremos de aquí…"

Kagome dejo de llorar y luego de un momento escuche agua fluir, mi garganta ardió recordándome cuanta sed tenia… antes de darme cuenta sentí algo contra mis labios…

"Nos trajeron agua y comida…"

Su vos estaba aun quebrada y me sorprendió el hecho de que Kagome me estuviera ateniendo a pesar de que sabia que no debería de sorprenderme… Kagome siempre cuidaba de mi… curaba mis heridas… sin importar que fueran en mi cuerpo o en mi alma… ella sabia como cuidar de mi…

"Gracias."

Bebí lo que me ofreció y no pude evitar sentirme con un poco mas de energía y menos adolorido… mi garganta aun se sentía reseca, pero ya no sentirle de la misma forma que antes era consuelo.

"No se que es esto… no sabe bien pero no tenemos nada mas… toma"

Sentí algo frio contra mis labios y me sorprendí al descubrir que Kagome había colocado algún tipo de masa en su mano y me la ofrecía… gustoso la tome… y termine lamiendo su palma… por dos razones… la primera estaba hambriento… y ahora que comía algo mi estomago pedía mas... y la segunda razón… la mano de Kagome era suave… y sabia _tan_ bien… no era capaz de percibir su olor… pero por primera vez en mi vida sentía el sabor de su piel… y a pesar de la situación miserable en la que nos encontrábamos… me sentí en el cielo…

Kagome se rio suavemente…

"Tienes mucha hambre?"

"No… come tu…"

Tuve la impresión de escucharla sonreír… y luego de unos momentos le escuche comiendo… me sentí aliviado… pensé que insistiría en seguir dándome de comer sabiendo que ella también estaba lastimada probablemente… luego escuche mas agua fluir y mi garganta ardió… suspire y escuche mas agua moviéndose y luego Kagome se acerco a mi… podía sentir su calor… escuchar mas cerca su corazón y su respiración…

"Quieres seguir comiendo o un poco de agua?"

Trague lentamente.

"Un poco de agua primero… por… favor…"

Casi de inmediato sentí nuevamente la copa contra mis labios… el agua tenia un sabor rancio… pero no iba a quejarme… no estaba seguro si era el agua la que se sentía así… o era la copa… pero de igual forma… tenia tanta sed que no importaba…

Después de terminar esa copa Kagome siguió alimentándome… y cuando llego lo último lamí su mano gustoso…

"Bien… solo queda un poco de agua pero quería usarla para lavar tus heridas… no tengo mi mochila conmigo… y tu Kosode esta bastante manchado… estas muy herido Inuyasha…"

Suspire… y ella me decía a mi… yo era el que me sentía como mierda en este momento… estuve a punto de suspirar pero recordé que no era buena idea respirar de forma profunda…

"Yo sanare por mi cuenta Kagome… mejor guarda el agua para beberla después… o bébela tu…"

Kagome suspiro y le escuche moverse un poco…

"Oe Kagome…"

Necesitaba saber en que tipo de lugar nos encontrábamos… cuantas esperanzas teníamos de escapar… me sentía levemente mareado y débil… sabia que no escuchaba tan bien como debería de escuchar… y aunque hubiera sangre en mi nariz debería de poder oler algo mas…

"En que tipo de lugar estamos…"

Kagome suspiro…

"No lo se Inuyasha… es un circulo… hay una reja muy alto… por donde bajaron la canasta con el agua y la comida… la cuerda era muy pequeña… la canasta muy débil… y la puertecilla de metal es muy pequeña… debe de haber una puerta aquí… pero no la veo…"

"De que son las paredes Kagome?"

"De piedra… parece que estamos en un calabozo."

Gruñí… maldita sea… si la única entrada estaba arriba… y Kagome no podía llegar hasta haya… al menos hasta que mis huesos no se hubieran sanado no había forma de escapar…

"Inuyasha… estas bien?"

"Kagome si eres tu misma…"

"No, no me refiero a que si no estas herido, me refiero a… no se… cansado? Débil?"

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

"Porque preguntas?"

Kagome suspiro.

"Tu Youki… es muy débil…"

En ese momento sentí aquel click en mi mente, siempre había escuchado de conjuros e instrumentos que suprimían el Youki… y en una ocasión escuche de aquel grupo de Youkai que vendía a otros Youkai y mujeres esclavos usando esos dispositivos…

Un gruñido se escapo de mi… ya entendí… ese maldito grupo nos capturo a Kagome y a mi… un escalofrió me recorrió por completo… ellos sabían que Kagome era virgen… claro que era algo que se asumía con ver sus hermosos ojos… inocentes y cálidos… pero y si…

"Kagome… tu… digo… tu ropa…"

"Inuyasha… puedes ver con…"

"No no puedo ver… es solo que…"

No puedo decirle la verdad… suspire…

"Kagome… unos Youkai… lo que trajeron comida estaban hablando acerca de tu ropa…"

Kagome guardo silencio por un momento, su corazón latió mas rápido, y escuche movimiento de tela…

"tengo puesta una yukata… no se donde esta mi ropa…"

Gruñí con fuerza… esos malditos… algún maldito bastardo le había puesto las manos encima y le había visto… gruñí con mas fuerza y al tensarme mi cuerpo se quejo y el dolor se hizo presente pero no me calme… cuando Toukayin le quito la ropa a Kagome no me moleste mucho ya que el quería usarla como abono… no es que eso no me molestara… pero maldita sea la veía como un pedazo de carne…como abono… no como una hermosa mujer virgen que… gruñí con mas fuerza y me sentí inútil… en este momento…si alguien quisiera llevársela y Kami sabe hacerle que cosas yo no podría hacer… completamente nada…

No se cuanto tiempo paso… pero entre en depresión… nos trajeron comida dos veces mas… y Kagome de la misma forma me alimento y me dio de beber… permaneció bastante callada…y los Youkai ya no mencionaron nada sobre ella… y me pregunte si realmente habrían pasado tres días desde que estábamos atrapados… o un solo día… o tal vez dos…

"Esta amaneciendo…"

Ese comentario me sorprendió…

"Que dijiste? Como sabes eso?"

"No te dije? La reja por donde bajan la comida… por esta se mira el cielo…"

Por la forma soñadora… con anhelo con la que Kagome hablaba supe que sentía podríamos escapar de aquí… esperanza resurgió dentro de mi e intente ponerme de pie… mi brazo izquierdo fue mas lastimado cuando los malditos grilletes me apretaron mas… el maldito collar también apretó mas alrededor de mi cuello casi ahorcándome… y mi rodilla y tobillo cedieron… ni siquiera logre ponerme de rodillas cuando caí justo como estaba antes… con mi trasero contra el suelo… mis manos contra la pared y mi cabeza contra esta también… el golpe y el dolor me mareando…

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome estaba junto a mí en un instante… poniendo sus manos en mis hombros al parecer confundida sin saber que hacer…

"Oh Kami Inuyasha… no vuelvas a moverte así… estas sangrando…"

Al menos el maldito collar regreso a la normalidad después de un momento… podía oler un poco mas… pero debido al maldito collar no me estaba curando al mismo ritmo de siempre…

"puedo darte un masaje? Donde puedo Inuyasha? Como te puedo hacer sentir mejor…"

Mi corazón se contrajo ante sus palabras… ante su necesidad… un nudo se formo en mi garganta… recordando… sabiendo que no podía protegerla… no así… no en este momento…

"Abrázame Kago-"

Mi vos se corto… pero ella me comprendió, porque sentí su cuerpo acercarse al mío y me sentí feliz de poder acercar mi mejilla a su cabeza… ahí… tan cerca de ella pude oler su cabello… y el suave aroma floral que Kagome tenia…

"Inuyasha…"

Me quede dormido de esta forma con Kagome, no se cuanto tiempo dormí o si ella se durmió también, pero creo que ambos nos despertamos al mismo tiempo cuando una puerta se abrió de golpe y pasos fuertes se acercaron a nosotros.

"Por favor señor! Déjenos salir! Alguien nos atrapo y-"

Kagome guardo silencio y escuche ropa moviéndose, un suave gruñido y pasos… se llevaban a Kagome…

"No! maldito! regresa! No te la lleves! No!"

"Inuyasha no te muevas… no te lastimes mas…"

Su vos se corto… lloraba… Kagome lloraba…

"Kagome! Kagome!"

La puerta se cerro de golpe.

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo paso, pero para mi fue una semana entera, el tiempo en que espere, desesperado, adolorido, mas quebrado y mas mareado, seguramente por haberme vuelto a abrir las heridas, pero Kagome no regresaba… y no sabia si…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y escuche un sollozo, a alguien golpearse contra el suelo y la puerta cerrarse de nuevo, todo tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de gritar su nombre.

"Kagome?"

Otro sollozo.

No dijo nada, simplemente se acerco a mi y me abrazo con fuerza, yo me incline hacia ella respirando el suave olor de su cabello, Kagome no dijo nada simplemente permaneció ahí, conmigo, llorando en silencio, no podía oler sus lagrimas con claridad, pero su respiración me lo decía todo.

"Inuyasha…"

Su vos sonaba tan quebrada, tan dolida, Kagome… la Kagome que me daba fuerza, que siempre era optimista… había perdido las esperanzas…

"Si?"

"Puedo besarte?"

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente… no pude decir nada… simplemente asentí… ella podía verme no yo a ella… sentí mi corazón doler… tanto tiempo esperando que llegara el momento correcto para poder besarla y confesarle mis sentimientos y ahora ocurría de esta forma…

Sin hacerme esperar mucho tiempo sentí los labios suaves y cálidos de Kagome contra los míos, sus labios estaban húmedos con sus lagrimas, y se movían suavemente contra los míos, yo correspondí tanto cuanto pude, imagine que mis labios sabían a sangre para ella, en un momento y sin que me percatada de ello por completo Kagome pego su cuerpo al mío y el beso se intensifico, sin darme cuenta su lengua de adentro en mi boca de golpe y Kagome respiro pesadamente por su nariz aferrándose a mis hombros prácticamente subiéndose en mi regazo…

No pude detener ni mi mente ni mi cuerpo ante la sensación que me produjo el tener a Kagome sentada en mi regazo presionando algo cálido contra mi miembro que estaba dormido y ella comenzó a despertar…

Kagome metió sus manos en mi cabello y dejo mis labios comenzando a besar mis mejillas y luego mi mentón… yo simplemente trague despacio, sin saber como reaccionar, que decir… que hacer… simplemente deje que mi respiración agitada lastimara mi costado derecho y disfrutar del roce de la calidez de Kagome contra la dureza dentro de mi Hakama…

Kagome abrió mi Kosode y comenzó a deslizar sus besos de mi cuello… saltándose el asqueroso collar… llegando a mi clavícula y bajando mas… no pude evitar gemir su nombre cuando sus labios se posaron alrededor de mi pezón y empujar mis caderas contra la suyas… Kagome gimió y se alejo de mi…

"Oh Kami… Inuyasha…"

Kagome en ese momento no se contuvo mas y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente… imagino que es porque vio de forma mas clara el estado de mi cuerpo… mi propia excitación desapareció al sentir sus lagrimas caer sobre mi… quería tanto abrazarla… reconfortarla… prometerle que todo estaría bien… que la protegería… pero no pude… porque no podía protegerla…

No se cuanto tiempo paso luego de que Kagome se calmara… pero cuando nos trajeron comida Kagome siguió la rutina que había establecido para darme de comer y beber… al terminar Kagome se acerco a mi con otra tela…

"Ya anocheció… no tienes frio?"

Sentía en ese momento el frio de la noche y note de forma mas marcada la calidez de su cuerpo acercándose al mío…

"No tengo tanto frio… pero quiero que te acerques mas… por favor…"

Kagome se acerco a mi lado izquierdo y no pude evitar gemir con suavidad cuando toco mi brazo izquierdo… Kagome se alejo de inmediato… como si tocarme le quemara…

"Te lastime?"

"Mi brazo izquierdo… duele… pero acércate del otro lado… por favor… necesito…"

Kagome no dijo nada mas, y se movió acercándose a mi del lado derecho cubriéndonos con una tela…

"Al menos nos dejaron tu Haori…"

Yo no pude comentar nada respecto a eso… estuvimos de esa forma… en silencio un rato…

"Te lastime antes?"

"No Kagome…"

Sabía que no se refería a mi brazo sino a cuando me había besado…

"Perdóname… es mi culpa que estemos aquí y las cosas hayan sucedido así…"

"No Inuyasha! No es tu culpa! Tu nos protegiste! Los únicos que tiene la culpa son esos malditos…"

Kagome entonces comenzó a llorar de nuevo y se aferro a mi por el cuello… sollozando contra mi Kosode que ella había vuelto a poner en su lugar mientras lloraba mas temprano…

"Perdóname Kagome… perdóname…"

Yo mismo sentí mis ojos humedecerse… esos malditos se habían llevado a Kagome ya una vez y no sabia si regresarían… y estaba mas que claro que yo no seria capaz de evitarlo…

Recibimos comida dos veces mas, y luego de eso volvieron a llevarse a Kagome… esta vez no me revolví tanto… ya sabia que en caso de que ya no regresara necesitaría recuperarme lo mas pronto posible… pero si volvió… después de un tiempo a solas en esa oscuridad regreso…

Esta vez no se contuvo y lloro en mi pecho desde que llego… pensé en preguntarle a donde la llevaban… pero sentía que la pregunta simplemente me enfurecería y martirizaría sabiendo que no podía hacer nada…

Después de que Kagome se deshago llorando contra mi pecho, me sorprendió, dándome casi un ataque…

"Inuyasha… ¿puedo perder mi virginidad contigo?"

Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo… al escucharla decir eso…y me sentí… feliz y furioso… feliz y agradeciendo a kami que aun no le hubieran abusado de esa forma… Kami sabia cuanto agradecí escuchar eso… pero furioso de saber que probablemente Kagome sabia a que tipo de cosa nos enfrentábamos… y sabia que no habría escapatoria…

"Kagome… yo… yo soy un Hanyou Kagome… yo…"

"Inuyasha… por favor…"

Sentí que mi corazón se partía en pedazos… oh Kami… cuantas veces no soñé con hacerla mía? con amor en aquella pequeña cama rosada que olía a ella en su habitación? Cuantas veces no fantasee con tomarla en el pozo? Con tomarla en el Go-Shimboku? Cuantas veces no soñé que podríamos estar juntos luego de derrotar a Naraku?

Sentí las lagrimas agruparse en mis ojos y no me sentí avergonzado de que Kagome fuera a verlas si se deslizaban por debajo de esta cosa que cubría mis ojos…

"Kagome… no tienes idea… de cuantas veces yo… yo… soñé con…"

Kagome coloco uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios…

"Te amo Inuyasha… siempre quise esto… no así pero…"

Suspire…

"Kagome… yo también… yo también… te a-…"

Kagome me interrumpió besándome… me sorprendió al volver a abrir mi Kosode… y después llevar sus manos hasta mi Hakama inmediatamente… sentí mi corazón acelerarse y deseando tanto que no tuviera que ser así…

Antes de darme cuenta mi miembro estaba expuesto al aire frio en el interior de este calabozo… y antes de poder decir su nombre sentía algo cálido y húmedo acariciarme… me tomo un momento después de gemir por el placer comprender que era la lengua de Kagome… arquee mi espada aun a pesar del dolor… oh Kami… nunca imagine poder sentir algo así… no se comparaba en lo absoluto con las veces que me había atendido a mi mismo…

"Oh ka- ah- ka- ah- go-"

Kagome me cubrió con sus labios y me succiono, sentía que todo mi cuerpo se encendía y a pesar de que el dolor al gemir seguía ahí presente al igual que en mis músculos tensos y mis articulaciones importaba mucho mas lo delicioso que se sentía lo que Kagome me hacia

En ese momento Kagome se detuvo y pensé que se había arrepentido… pero sentí algo cálido y húmedo contra mi, Kagome me beso y apoyo sus manos en los hombros… oh kami… como deseaba si quiera poder verla a los ojos… ver su rostro… abrazarla…

"Kagome… te amo-oh"

Kagome comenzó a descender sobre mi envolviéndome suavemente, su calor, su estrechez, su humedad… Kagome gimió sobre mi y de golpe se dejo caer sobre mi… ambos gemimos… yo estoy seguro que gimió por el dolor… yo gemí por ambos… dolor y placer… al tensarme sentí algo tremendo en mi rodilla y tobillo, pero también así me sentí completo, con Kagome apretándome deliciosamente en su interior… Kagome me beso de nuevo… movió sus caderas un poco y yo gemí sintiendo el placer aumentar… Kagome simplemente se movió una vez mas cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe…

"Nooooooooo"

Una mujer grito.

"Putaaaaaaaaa"

Un hombre grito y mi sangre se helo, podrían intentar matar a Kagome por lo que estaba haciendo, en un instante su calor ya no me rodeaba, sus labios ya no estaban sobre los míos y su calor se había ido… no pude evitar afligirme…

"Voy a matarme maldito malnacido! tocas uno de sus cabellos y te voy a…"

No se que me golpe en el rostro, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte y repentino pegando mi cabeza contra la pared que después de sentír una calidez liquida en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza junto con un hormigueo en mi cuello todo se volvió negro.

Dolor.

Gemí, el dolor era intenso, intente moverme y me di cuenta de que estaba acostado, por un momento pensé que estaba en el infierno, pero al sentir algo frio y húmedo pasearse por mi frente supe que aun no había muerto.

Intente abrir los ojos, y para mi sorpresa, pude ver, después de haber estado sumergido en la oscuridad por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Kaede estaba pasando un paño de agua fría sobre mi frente, de inmediato recordé lo que sucedió y antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico el aroma mas hermoso del mundo llego a mi, voltee a ver hacia un lado y ahí estaba, durmiendo, mi Kagome… mi pequeña.

"No te muevas mucho Inuyasha… estas muy mal herido."

De inmediato lleve mi mano hacia mi cuello, estaba todo dolido, y me ardió, pero el maldito collar no estaba ahí.

"Oe que…"

"Inuyasha!"

Me sorprendió lo emocionada que Sango sonó, ella junto con Miroku y Shippo se acercaron a mi, la Taijiya comenzó a llorar y Miroku le abrazo por primera vez en la vida sin tratar de tocar su trasero, el monje me veía con lastima, no, no era lastima, me veía con… preocupación? Dolor? Sonreí en mi mente, así es, gracias a Kagome conocí a estos humanos que se convirtieron en mis amigos y se preocupan sinceramente por mi.

"¿Qué paso?"

Miroku suspiro.

"Como Sango se lastimo el hombro y nos dijiste que retrocediéramos lo hicimos, Kirara nos llevo lejos, pero para cuando yo regresaba de dejar a Sango en un lugar seguro con Shippo ya no les encontré, ni a ti ni a Kagome…"

"Busque su rastro por todo un día pero al final lo encontré."

Mire a Shippo orgulloso, el zorrito tenía lágrimas en los ojos y me veía con la misma preocupación que Miroku.

"Cuando descubrimos que era el grupo de Youkai que tenían aquellos collares de subyugación quienes nos habían atacado supe que no podríamos rescatarlos solos."

"Así que…"

Estaba ansioso por escuchar el resto de la historia.

"Como no sabíamos a quien recurrir y no pudimos encontrar a Kouga…"

"Fuimos donde Sesshomaru… y de inmediato se rehusó a ayudar."

Gruñí al escuchar el nombre de Sesshomaru… el fue el primero de todos que me insulto como Hanyou y me rechazo, y el que me lastimaba mas que todos los demás cada ves que me llamaba Hanyou… cada vez que me odiaba y despreciaba…

Pero entonces le olor de el llego hacia a mi… así como su Youki…

"Pero…"

Miroku siguió relatando.

"Nos costo trabajo convencerlo, le dijimos se habían llevado a Tetsaiga y no pareció importarle, pero cuando finalmente le dijimos que estaba en venta y tu probablemente muerto que podría quedársela si ustedes ya no…"

Miroku guardo silencio y cerro los ojos, su preocupación y el dolor irradio hacia mí al igual que desesperación, Sango finalmente volteo a verme aun llorando.

"Le imploramos Inuyasha… y finalmente dijo que iría para matarte el mismo por haber dejado que Tetsaiga cayera en manos equivocadas…"

Sentí mi corazón calentarse… Sesshomaru… me había salvado… después de todo este tiempo… después de que le corte el brazo… Sesshomaru salvo a mi Kagome…

"Inuyasha… Kagome-sama fue…"

"No."

Miroku parpadeo varias veces y Kaede dejo de ordenar y mezclar unos brebajes y hierbas para voltear a verme.

"Kagome no… no fue uno de ellos."

Sango me miro interrogante, me sorprendió que Miroku no sonriera y dijera nada pervertido, Kaede me veía en silencio. Me sentía feliz, Sesshomaru debe de haber llegado a tiempo, porque ningún otro hombre había tocado a Kagome… solamente el olor de Sesshomaru permanecía en ella… el de Sesshomaru y el mío… el mío de una forma mucho mas profunda… sabiendo porque…

"Inuyasha… ¿estas diciendo que fuiste tu quien…?

Preferí mirar a Kaede que a Miroku y Sango así que se lo confieso a ella… sabiendo que mi rostro estaba sonrojado por lo caliente que lo siento…

"Kagome sabia lo que le iban a hacer… y yo no podía prometerle que la protegería… y ella me pidió…"

Creo que todo quedo claro porque Kaede bajo su mirada como si analizando las cosas estuviera, yo cerré los ojos y voltee mi rostro hacia el techo nuevamente, me sentía adolorido, pero no tanto como me sentía en aquel maldito lugar.

"Cuanto tiempo a pasado?"

"Dos días desde que Sesshomaru los salvo."

Me senté y sentí el dolor en mi cuerpo, pero no era mucho, me di cuenta de que estaba desnudo, trate de cubrir mi trasero con la frazada y levantarla de mi pie derecho… mi tobillo estaba morado e hinchado.

"Miroku tuvo que arreglar tu nariz y tus piernas, esto es lo mejor que logramos Inuyasha…"

Kaede termino de decir esto y me ofreció un te…

"Bébelo, te clamara el dolor…"

Lo bebí de golpe y voltee a ver hacia Kagome…

"como esta Kagome?"

Kaede suspiro…

"tiene muchos moretones, las muñecas lastimadas, un golpe feo en la cabeza y varias cortadas."

"Y mi Hakama?"

"Inuyasha… no estarás…"

Suspire.

"Miroku… Kagome necesita los curadores de su época… necesito saber que esta completamente a salvo."

Todos se rehusaron a darme mi ropa, y me dieron comida, la noche llego pronto y a la mañana siguiente Kagome despertó.

Finalmente accedieron a dejarme llevarla a su tiempo, Kagome insistía en que me quedara pero yo no acepte, Miroku me presto su bastón (buah gomen no se como se llama) y junto con Tetsaiga y su ayuda llegamos hasta el pozo… Sesshomaru no se marcho… y estaba seguro de que nos observaba de lejos en el pozo…

Kagome y yo brincamos… y con mucho esfuerzo salí del pozo… la casa estaba en silencio, la Sra. Higurashi era la única que estaba en la casa, respiro hondo y me dirijo hacia su casa con Kagome… Kagome abrió la puerta.

"Tadaima."

"hija querida ya era hora, de hecho estoy preparando tu favorito para la cena de-"

La Sra. Higurashi dejo caer la taza del te que tenia cuando nos vio, digo, yo venia vendado en todas partes, aun con mi Haori puesto, y Kagome venia con el traje de miko que Kaede le había prestado pero su cabeza estaba vendada, y traía también un bastón que Sesshomaru le hizo ya que después que despertó notamos tenia el tobillo lastimado y su muñeca izquierda estaba morada e inflamándose.

La Sra. Higurashi se hecho a llorar corriendo hacia Kagome abrazándola, Kagome se quejo levemente por el abrazo y la Sra. Higurashi comenzó hablar de una ambulancia, yo no comprendí de lo que hablaba, Kagome trato de calmarla y finalmente la Sra. Higurashi dijo algo acerca de hospital y Kagome finalmente suspiro.

"Inuyasha… nos esperaras aquí en casa?"

No quería, pero no, se muy bien que no voy a ser capaz de bajar las gradas del templo.

Cuando Kagome regreso con la Sra. Higurashi ella parecía mas tranquila, Kagome subió a darse un baño, Sota ya había llegado a casa antes que ella y me había hecho mil preguntas, y yo no paraba de responderle que le había fallado a todos, la Sra. Higurashi finalmente vino donde mi y al ver su expresión entre enojada y dolida creí que iba a darme una cachetada pero en lugar de eso coloco su mano en mi mejilla acariciándome suavemente con su pulgar para luego inclinarse hacia mi dándome un pequeño beso donde su mano me había acariciado hacia un momento.

Mi corazón latió mas rápidamente y le mire desconcertado.

"Gracias cariño, siento tanto que no podamos llevarte a ti también al hospital, pero puedes tomar de la misma medicina de Kagome."

No parpadee ni una sola vez después de que la Sra. Higurashi me dijera eso y regresara con una tasa de te y vendajes.

La Sra. Higurashi curo mis heridas, casi de la misma forma en que Kagome siempre lo hizo, solo que ella lo hacia de una forma mas… maternal?

_Duh imbécil es la madre de Kagome…_

Cuando termino me sonrió y yo tome todo el te que me dio, y me instruyo a tragar una cosas pequeñas blancas y circulares, obedecí y unos momentos después sentía menos dolor, para cuando me pidió atender mis piernas me negué, sabia que si veía el estado de mi tobillo y mi rodilla se sentiría peor, no quería impactarla.

Cuando el abuelo llego hubo un gran alboroto y me asuste mucho al escuchar que Kagome jamás regresaría al Sengoku Jidai… pero luego la Sra. Higurashi le calmo, al igual que Sota, todos cenamos en silencio, a Kagome le pusieron una cosa blanca que cubría su mano izquierdo, me sorprendió verla, no sabia que era, Kagome me explico que era un "yeso" y que ayudaría a que sus huesos sanaran mejor y en su lugar.

Después de la cena la Sra. Higurashi y Sota me ayudaron a subir las gradas, y finalmente llegue a la habitación de Kagome…

"Kagome… perdóname… por no haber podido protegerte…"

Kagome suspiro.

"Inuyasha… por protegerme te golpearon de la forma en que lo hicieron…"

Yo fruncí el ceño, no, yo era débil, si hubiera sido mas fuerte, si no me hubiera distraído…

Kagome me abrazo, ambos estábamos sentados en su cama, yo simplemente respire profundo feliz de sentir su aroma alrededor de mi…

"Le conté a mama lo que sucedió."

Me tense por completo.

"to… todo?"

Kagome asintió, pero oculto su rostro del mío por su cabello, ahora comprendía porque la Sra. Higurashi me había visto de aquella manera.

"Perdóname Inuyasha."

"¿Qué?" explote… Kagome no tenia porque pedirme perdón de NADA era yo quien le había fallado quien…

"Kagome… si alguien debe pedir perdón soy yo por ser débil por…"

Kagome me silencio con un beso, no solamente sorprendiéndome sino que calentando mi corazón, a pesar que el beso comenzó de forma arrebatada, una vez que me calme el beso se volvió, suave, tierno.

Siempre había imaginado besarla de esta forma, declararle mi amor con mis labios, despacio bese también su mejilla y luego su cuello abrazándola a mi lo mas que podía sin lastimarla o lastimarme.

"perdóname por haber arruinado nuestra primera vez."

Aquí estaba, la conversación que yo no deseaba tener, suspire profundamente y me separe de ella sujetando su rostro entre mis manos, una de sus mejillas estaba morada y sus labios reventados, pero no por eso menos dulces.

"Kagome… yo… yo… yo fui el que no pudo prometerte protegerte de ellos… yo fui el culpable."

Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y Kagome me abrazo con fuerza lastimando un poco mi costado derecho pero no importaba, no dije nada.

"Las únicas dos veces que me sacaron de ahí, esos Youkai, me llevaban a una sala grande-" la voz de Kagome se corto y no pude evitar abrazarla yo también al percibir el olor de sus lágrimas. "me desnudaban y me subastaban, a ver quien se quedaba conmigo, con una nueva esclava."

Me tense por competo y la apreté mas contra ella hundiendo mi rostro en su cabello, Kagome estaba bien, Kagome estaba con vida, Kagome solo había sido mía, Kagome estaba a salvo ahora.

"La segunda vez… me vendieron finalmente, me llevaron de vuelta mientras arreglaban el pago y lo que iban a ponerme para entregarme…"

Kagome separo su rostro de mi pecho y me miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No quería que ese hombre me tocara Inuyasha… yo siempre… siempre quise que solo tu me tocaras…"

"Ka-" mi vos se corto, no se que decirle, Kagome, mi pequeña miko, Kagome… mi inocente Kagome teniendo que pasar por algo así porque yo… porque soy tan débil… lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y no luche contra ellas, aun cuando Kagome me miro sorprendida, me incline nuevamente hacia ella uniendo mis labios a los suyos…

"Perdóname por favor Kagome… porque yo jamás podre perdonarme a mi mismo…"

"Inuyasha… no tengo nada que perdonarte…"

Kagome me abrazo suavemente ahora y lloro un poco mas contra mi pecho, luego de un momento se quedo dormida, y no se cuanto tiempo después la Sra. Higurashi entro a la habitación con mas cosas blancas circulares y un vaso de agua.

"Inuyasha…"

Yo asentí mirándola, ella dejo el vaso en la mesa de Kagome y las cosas blancas en una cosa plateada sentándose a la par mía, mirando Kagome dormida contra mí un momento y luego mirándome a mí.

"Se que quieres mucho a mi hija Inuyasha… pero quiero saber… que tanto la quieres."

La Sra. Higurashi me miro seria, y yo trague lentamente, finalmente suspirando.

"Perdóneme, le falle, a ella, a usted… a todos…"

Baje mi mirada y me sorprendió sentir su mano en mi mejilla, ella volteo mi rostro hacia ella.

"No me respondiste Inuyasha."

Suspire.

"la amo mas que a mi propia vida."

La Sra. Higurashi me sonrió.

"Eso es lo que necesitaba saber Inuyasha."

"pero no entiende… yo… yo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte…"

La Sra. Higurashi suspiro, como si yo le aburriera.

"Cariño, Kagome me conto toda la sangre que perdiste, lo mucho que te lastimaste tratando de liberarte para salvarla, y aquella cosa mágica que te volvía mas débil."

Yo evite su mirada, y ella volvió a voltear mi rostro hacia ella.

"Inuyasha cariño, yo se que tu hiciste todo lo posible por cuidarla, Kami sabe que puedes cuidar de ella mejor que cualquier otro, tu puedes protegerla de cosas que yo no."

Baje mi mirada.

"Puede perdonarme tanto como para permitir que… Kagome sea mi compañera?"

La Sra. Higurashi volvió a voltear mi rostro hacia el suyo.

"Compañera?"

Yo asentí.

"Ustedes humanos lo llamarían… esposos… pero para nosotros lo Youkai… en mi caso Hanyou… es algo mayor… algo que no puede romperse…"

La Sra. Higurashi me sonrió.

"Claro Inuyasha, tu has tenido mi aprobación desde siempre."

Me sentí mejor al obtener esa sonrisa viva de parte de la madre de Kagome… cálida… sincera… me aceptaba… la madre de Kagome me perdonaba y me aceptaba… ahora comprendí de donde venia parte de aquella forma de ser de Kagome amorosa y pura… perdonando siempre…

"Deberías de descansar también Inuyasha… cuando despierten… dile a Kagome que tome su medicina…"

Asentí.

Después de una semana ya fui capaz de caminar y acompañar a Kagome al hospital, iba una vez a la semana, y tomaba siempre de aquellas pastillas blancas que me hacían sentir mejor, una semana después de esto Kagome ya caminaba normalmente y se veía con mas energía, yo decidí que podía dejarla y regresar al Sengoku Jidai por un día a decirle a todos como ella se había recuperado, Kagome accedió que fuera mientras ella iba a la escuela, me sorprendía que insistiera en asistir, pero su madre lo permitió y yo no iba a decir nada respecto a eso en ese instante.

Al llegar de este lado del pozo Sesshomaru me estaba esperando.

"Eres mas débil de lo que pensé Inuyasha."

Yo mire a Sesshomaru frunciendo el ceño pero no respondí, en lugar de eso hice algo que pensé nunca haría, coloque mis manos a mis lados y le hice una reverencia a Sesshomaru, pude percibir el olor de su sorpresa y desconcierto de inmediato.

"Gracias por habernos salvado, gracias por haber salvado a Kagome."

Cuando levante mi rostro incluso su rostro, siempre estoico estaba un poco sorprendido, tome a Tetsaiga de mi cinturón y se la ofrecí.

"No poseo nada, esto es lo único con que puedo pagarte."

Sesshomaru me miro serio.

"He dicho que eres débil, sin la espada de mi padre serás mas débil aun."

Suspire y me sentía aun mas agradecido con Sesshomaru… sabia bien que no podría volver traer a Kagome si no tenia a Tetsaiga conmigo.

Sesshomaru suspiro y dio dos pasos hacia mí, finalmente cuando estaba al alcance, me dio un puñetazo en la cara tirándome al suelo, me sorprendió que fuera tan suave, me puse de pie y me fije en lo molesto que lucia ahora.

"Inuyasha… eres un imbécil… poseíste a la Miko pero no dejaste tu olor o marca en ella… acaso seguirás lo pasos de nuestro padre?"

Me congele por las tres cosas que Sesshomaru dijo… primero sabia lo que Kagome y yo habíamos hecho… y que no termino como debió… yo no sabia que siendo un Hanyou tenia que marcarla… ahora estaba seguro… yo siempre tuve la intensión de hacerlo por si las dudas… y por pues… Kouga… pero lo ultimo… _nuestro padre_… Sesshomaru dijo…

"Sesshomaru… las cosas no fueron…"

Baje mi mirada.

"Pues como sabrás, no era una situación adecuada para tal cosa, yo ni siquiera tenia mis manos libres, como piensas que pasaron las cosas…"

Sesshomaru me miro serio y yo suspire.

"Además fuimos interrumpidos."

Sesshomaru seguía mirándome serio.

"Estas curado ahora, puedes usar tus manos ahora, pero su olor no esta en ti, y apuesto que el tuyo en ella tampoco… y que aun no hay marca…"

"Kagome sigue recuperándose…"

"si no lo haces tu Inuyasha… lo hare yo."

Esto si que encendió el fuego dentro de mi.

"¿Qué dijiste! Nadie toca a Kagome!"

Sesshomaru suspiro.

"Si ella no tiene tu marca cualquiera puede tomarla y nada podrá hacerse en su contra."

Estaba punto de gritarle de vuelta pero Sesshomaru me sorprendió con lo que dijo.

"Si algo le hubiera sucedido a la Miko… no hubiese podido ser realizada una venganza justa y honorable…"

Estaba punto de decir algo cuando lo note, por primera vez, Sesshomaru tenia su brazo izquierdo.

Retrocedí un paso sorprendió y le mire asustado, el suspiro.

"La miko."

Algo hizo click en mi cabeza, este era el motivo por el cual Sesshomaru había permanecido en la aldea, le motivo por cual Sesshomaru hablaba del honor de Kagome… Sesshomaru… respetaba a Kagome… si no es que había algo más ahí en su tono neutral y su mirada.

"Sesshomaru… cuando fue que…"

"Cuando te encontré hermano, estabas inconsciente, la miko estaba siendo maltratada por un Youkai, después de acabar con todo Youkai en el lugar los prisioneros fueron liberados y la Miko dijo sanaría una insignificante herida en mi hombro, pero después de que una luz brillara muy fuerte y la Miko se desmayara, me di cuenta de lo que sucedió."

Sesshomaru suspiro.

"la Miko tiene grandes poderes, pero estaba también capturada por uno de los dispositivos."

No supe que decir… no supe que pensar… siempre supe que Kagome tenia un gran poder oculto dentro de ella…

"donde…"

"tobillo izquierdo."

Me sentí completamente helado, por eso Kagome tenia tan lastimado su tobillo, esa cosa debía e haberle hecho algo similar a ella a lo que me hacia mi el maldito collar.

"Hasta que la Miko no sea marcada, no podre destruir cada uno de esos dispositivos y a sus creadores."

No sabia que decir.

"regresa a la Miko y márcala."

"necesito decirle a los demás…"

"yo les informare, tú marca a la Miko"

Suspire y brinque de vuelta ya que era obvio Sesshomaru no iba a dejarme pasar.

Regrese por otra semana, yendo a dejar y a traer a Kagome a la escuela… siempre cuidando de ella… mi cuerpo estaba completamente recuperado pero la muñeca de Kagome y su tobillo aun no sanaban por completo... y para mi felicidad y satisfacción al final de la semana Kagome ya no tenia que usar mas esas vendas ni apoyarse en algo al caminar… así como le quitaron la cosa blanca y grande de su brazo…

Kagome se despertó mas feliz de lo normal esa mañana, y para mi sorpresa antes de la hora del almuerzo la familia de Kagome salió, diciendo iban a ir a visitar a unos pacientes que vivían muy lejos… llevándose incluso al gato…

Kagome me dijo seria buena idea ir a comprar lo que necesitábamos para reanudar el viaje… y yo me sentí nervioso por eso… yo sabia que no podíamos regresar sin que ella tuviera mi marca o Sesshomaru saldría diciendo estupideces de nuevo…

Desde que salimos de su casa hasta que regresamos Kagome no soltó mi mano… a excepción de cuando saco el dinero para pagar en la tienda por las cosas que compramos… Kagome dejo las cosas en la cocina y me miro sonriendo…

"¿quieres darte un baño en todo lo que preparo la cena?"

Me sorprendió la pregunta… Kagome jamás había comentado nada acerca de mis hábitos higiénicos… y es que no me gustaba compartir la información acerca de la hora y el momento en que me bañaba… ya que generalmente era por respuestas indebidas de mi cuerpo ante Kagome…

"Etto… esta bien…"

Kagome me sonrió y volvió a tomar mi mano llevándome hacia arriba… abrió la puerta del baño y el suave aroma que siempre estaba en su cabello me rodeo… así como otros aromas que no me resultaron familiares… Kagome se acerco hacia una cosa blanca y grande… tomo una cosa de metal y agua comenzó a salir de ahí llenando la cosa blanca… Kagome volteo a mirarme sonriendo…

"tararte de no dejarte el agua demasiado caliente."

Kagome se alejo del lugar y señalo una ropa blanca doblada.

"Ahí están las toallas para que te seques al terminar."

Kagome me sonrió ampliamente y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta con suavidad…suspire y espere a que la cosa se llenara… cuando vi que había terminado imite a Kagome moviendo las cosas de metal y el agua se detuvo… al tocar el agua sonreí… estaba a una temperatura perfecta… ni fría ni caliente…

Me desvestí despacio… estaba agradecido de poder darme un baño… desde hace tres días que Sota había vuelto a insistir en que me bañara con el no había vuelto a tener contacto con el agua… me sentí feliz al meterme en el agua… era relajante…

Tome una de esas cosas blancas de Kagome y me di cuenta que olía levemente a ella… sonreí y decidí usarla como Kagome le había enseñado a Shippo…

Cuando termine de quitarme la mayor parte del olor de la cosa blanca y sentí mi piel mas suave decidí que era suficiente… me salí y tome una de las toallas que Kagome me mostro… me sacudí secando mi cabello y luego me tome mi tiempo con la tela blanca…

Al terminar me vestí y baje de nuevo… Kagome me tenia preparadas cuatro tazas de Ramen… yo mas que gustoso me las acabe todas mientras que ella comía algo que su madre había preparado…

Cuando termino de comer… casi al mismo tiempo que yo… se puso de pie y descarto todo lo inservible…

"Bien… voy a darme un baño ya que mañana regresaremos al Sengoku Jidai ¿no?"

Asentí.

Kagome me sonrió y subió las gradas… yo le seguí y ella me sonrió en el pasillo siguiendo hacia el baño… yo entre a su habitación y decidí sentarme en su cama… necesitaba hablar con Kagome de lo que Sesshomaru me dijo… necesitaba marcarla aunque sea… pero no sabia cual seria la forma mas adecuada… además era muy vaga la información que tenia acerca de esto… debía de haberle preguntado a Sesshomaru…

Recuerdo a Myoga hablando algo de intercambiar sangre…

"arg!"

Rasque mi cabeza sabiendo que no recordaba con claridad…

Cuando Kagome entro en el cuarto no pude cerrar la boca o pensar más… Kagome estaba llevando simplemente un cuadro de ropa blanca con dos diminutas cuerdas sosteniéndola en sus hombros y una diminuta cantidad de tela blanca cubriendo sus caderas y la primera parte de sus piernas… mucho menos de lo que su falda la cubría… su cabello húmedo caía sobre sus hombros desnudos y toda ella olía maravillosa… Kagome me sonrió acercándose a mí… sentándose a mi lado en la cama…

"Inuyasha… quiero que hablemos de lo que paso de nuevo…"

Me sentí repentinamente nervioso.

"¿Qué quieres hablar sobre eso?"

Kagome llevo su mano hacia mi mejilla obligándome a ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

"Ya soy tuya cierto? Tu mujer?"

Trague lentamente.

"Pues… Sesshomaru piensa que no."

Kagome me miro seria.

"No, digo… es que como Youkai… tengo que… marcarte... para que… esa marca diga… sea respetada y…"

No pude seguir… pero creo Kagome me comprendió porque me sonrió.

"Y como tienes que hacerlo?"

Yo trague lentamente.

"Eso es de lo que quería hablar contigo también… yo no… se."

Kagome me sonrió y luego sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente… aparto su mano de mi rostro y le desvió hacia sus expuestas y hermosas piernas…

"Sango que dijo que los Inu Youkai generalmente toman pareja en la época de apareamiento… tal vez así es como…"

Kagome no siguió y yo me sorprendí demasiado… ¿Qué hacia Kagome preguntándole a Sango acerca de ese tipo de costumbres de los inu Youkai?

Kagome volteo a verme una vez mas llevando sus pequeñas manos hacia mi Haori…

"Inuyasha… no me odias? Te arrepientes de…"

"De que putas estas hablando? Eh?"

Kagome me miro un poco asustada alejándose un poco de mi… no pude soportarlo y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella acercándola otro poco hacia mi…

"Kagome… yo jamás podría odiarte… nunca… no cuando te… cuando… te… amo tanto…"

"entonces porque? Es que no me deseas? No te gusto?"

Esto me confundió aun mas y me aleje un poco de ella…

"De que estas hablando?"

Kagome evito mi mirada cuando la busque…

"Que no me has tocado o me has besado…desde…"

Suspire.

"Kagome… no quería que hiciéramos esto apresuradamente, quiero que estemos listos."

"Yo estoy lista."

Kagome se sonrojo poniéndose repentinamente nerviosa.

Me sorprendí que actuara de esta forma cuando ella fue quien comenzó la conversación y por el hecho de que ella fue la valiente la vez pasada, y estoy seguro espera que sea yo quien nos guie esta vez, pero yo no se que hacer, a penas y comprendo todo lo que sucedió, lo que Kagome me hizo…

Supe que aquí sentado sin siquiera tocarla no llegaríamos a ningún lado así que la tome entre mis brazos y le recosté en su cama mirándole fijamente, Kagome me sonrió y llevo su mano hacia mi rostro, tocando mi cabello, yo le sonreí y la bese despacio, descendí lentamente hacia su cuello y le bese un largo tiempo, despacio, el olor de la excitación de Kagome comenzó a hacerse presente, y cuando pase mi lengua por su oreja ella se estremeció, le quite le camisa con cuidado, y Kagome simplemente se dejo hacer… yo no pude evitar fijar mi mirada a sus pechos y quedar hipnotizado… los había sentido pegados a mi cuerpo pero no los había visto o tocado, despacio lleve una de mis manos hacia uno y me sorprendí por lo suave y cálido que era… Kagome me sonrió suavemente y yo le respondí la sonrisa, finalmente cerrando los ojos abrí mi boca sobre su otro pecho tomándolo dentro de mi boca tanto como podía lamiéndolo y succionándolo con suavidad… Kagome gimió y se arqueo contra mí…

Me sentía embriagado de ella… si es que había estado excitada en aquel momento no había podido olerlo… así que nada se comparaba con esto… el olor era hipnotizarte… y me llamaba… deslice mi mano de su pecho hacia su vientre y Kagome gimió una vez mas… Kagome me sorprendió abriendo sus piernas y colocándolas alrededor de mi cintura acercándome a ella… yo me acerca a ella gustoso, deleitándome con el sabor de sus pechos…

Kagome me soltó y para mi sorpresa comenzó a soltar mi Haori… deje que Kagome me desnudara… sentí mi rostro calentarse cuando dejo mi pecho desnudo y comenzó a soltar mi Hakama… y cuando recordé lo que había hecho con su boca antes mi miembro dio un tirón… creo que Kagome lo noto porque levanto su mirada hacia mi un momento… me sonrió y termino de soltar mi Hakama… llevo sus manos de inmediato hacia mi…

Kagome comenzó a mover sus manos suavemente sobre mi y me deleite solamente unos momento con sus suaves caricias antes de tomar sus manos con las mías, llevarlas hacia mis labios y besarlas… y luego inclinarme sobre ella dejándole nuevamente recostada en la cama balanceándome sobre su cuerpo… bese sus labios durante un largo tiempo… y me sorprendió sentir a Kagome tratando de quitarse el resto de la ropa… sonriéndole me aleje de ella y Kagome se quito la ropa levantando las caderas… yo termine de sacarla de sus tobillos y el olor de su excitación me golpeo… gruñí sin poder evitarlo y ansié probar ese sabor…

_Despacio…_

Si… quería hacer las cosas despacio… no quería apresurar nada… teníamos toda la noche… ya era suficientemente terrible que Kagome hubiera sangrado y sentido tanto dolor por lo rápidas que fueron las cosas cuando estábamos capturados… lleve mis manos hacia el pie de Kagome y pase mi lengua por la planta de su pie… Kagome gimió y trato de quitar su pie haciendo que una ola de su maravilloso olor llegara a mi… decidí que le gustaba y volví a hacerlo antes de comenzar a besar su piel dirigiéndose hacia donde quería realmente llegar… mi viaje fue lento… Kagome gimió y se retorció… y cuando llegue a sus muslos alcanzo mi cabello y tiro suavemente de el…

Kagome abrió sus piernas para mí y yo respire profundamente obteniendo mas de su olor estremeciéndome… necesitaba probarla… Kagome dio un pequeño grito cuando la toque con mi lengua… y yo mismo gruñí… delicioso… el sabor de Kagome era incomparable… no se cuanto tiempo pase ahí… conociendo el lugar mas privado que Kagome… dándole placer… diciéndole que la amo de otra forma… hasta que Kagome comenzó a halar de mi pelo con insistencia pidiéndome una y otra vez que me adentrara en ella… por la forma en que lo gimió la ultima vez mi miembro otro tirón y supe que ya no podía ignorarla ni ignorarme…

Kagome volvió a enrollar sus piernas a mi alrededor y levanto sus caderas rápidamente haciéndome rozar contra su entrada yo lleve mi mano a sus caderas rápidamente para detenerla y bese su nariz apoyándome en un brazo… mirándola fijamente…

"Tranquila… espacio…"

"Inuyasha… te necesito…"

Yo le sonreír y le di un beso corto…

"Mírame Kagome…"

Kagome asintió y me comencé a empujar suavemente contra ella… entre de forma fácil… Kagome ni parecía pasar por ningún dolor y no había olor a sangre… Kagome no cerro sus ojos… me miro fijamente… fui yo quien cerro los ojos al terminar de entrar completamente en ella… Kagome comenzó a mover sus caderas rápidamente contra las mías y yo la bese despacio…

"Shhh… despacio… déjame amarte…"

Kagome me miro sorprendida y yo le sonreí besándola lentamente mientras comencé a moverme despacio contra ella… besando su rostro… sus mejillas… y finalmente su cuello… Kagome finalmente siguió mi paso y se movió despacio contra mi acariciándome al mismo paso… mis orejas… mi cabello… mi espalda… yo lleve mis labios hacia su oreja y la lamí… Kagome gimió arqueándose contra mi… el sentimiento de sus pechos contra mi piel… sus pezones duros… todo era mágico…

La abrace con fuerza y comencé a moverme un poco mas rápido… Kagome comenzó a jadear moviendo sus caderas siempre un poco mas rápido que las mías… como si no fuera suficientemente rápido… yo sentí el placer inundarme… mas y mas… todo era maravilloso… el olor de Kagome… los sonidos que hacia… como se sentía de cálido y húmedo su interior… la forma deliciosa en la que me apretaba… en la que me daba la bienvenida a su cuerpo y a su corazón… el sabor de su piel y su sudor… abrí mis ojos mirándole con los ojos cerrados… gimiendo y jadeando…

No pude evitar aumentar mas mi paso y finalmente comenzar a lamer su cuello… podía sentir la sangre pulsando debajo de su piel… algo me decía que ahí tenia que morderla… donde su sangre me llamaba… mis sentidos se agudizaron aun mas y me sentía extraño… casi como si estuviera perdiendo el control ante mi sangre de Youkai… pero no así… supe que era recomendable soltar a Kagome… así que coloque mis manos sobre la cama enterrando en ella mis garras mientras si me empujaba dentro y fuera de Kagome a una velocidad que consideraba… placentera…

Kagome comenzó a gritar y enterito sus uñas en mi espalda arqueándose contra mi gimiendo mi nombre haciendo que el olor de su excitación me golpeara como una bomba enorme y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo me apretó de una forma deliciosa… luego de nuevo… yo mismo sentí el placer aumentar demasiado y enterré mis colmillos en su cuello… justo donde su sangre me llamaba… Kami… nunca había sentido tano placer… y los deliciosos espasmos de Kagome no se detenían… mientras yo sentí que mi alma era la que se derramaba en su interior… y su cuerpo me daba la bienvenida tratando de absorberme en ella… de volvernos aun mas uno… de tomarme mas profundamente en su interior…

Finalmente lamí la herida cerrándola… para mi sorpresa Kagome se giro quedando sobre mi… respirando pesadamente contra mi pecho… mi propia respiración aun estaba agitada… pero era maravilloso el sentimiento de su pequeño y cálido cuerpo sobre el mío… de su cuerpo aun unido a mi… estando dentro de ella… estando en casa… bese suavemente su cabeza y Kagome respiro profundamente…

"Te amo Inuyasha…"

Yo sonreí abiertamente, había esperado tanto tiempo tal declaración.

"Yo también te amo Kagome…"

Kagome se rio suavemente y se levanto levemente mirándome curiosa.

"Eso fue todo?"

"A que te refieres?"

"A lo de la marca… no hay nada mas que hacer…"

"Que yo sepa no…"

Kagome me sonrió ampliamente y me dio un beso.

"Me prometes que me harás el amor mas seguido?"

Le sonreí y Kagome se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

"Lo haremos las veces que quieras."

Kagome me sonrió ampliamente y para mi sorpresa mi miembro comenzó a endurecerse en su interior, de no ser por lo sorprendido que estaba de que mi cuerpo reaccionara de tal forma rápida y eficiente ante ella me hubiera reído por la forma en que cambio la expresión de Kagome… de feliz y juguetona… a sorprendida… y luego a una mirada… ardiente.

"Mhm… así que por ser Inu puedes hacer eso ¿no?"

"Supongo que si… en caso de que no sea normal para los humanos."

Kagome sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a moverse sobre mí, yo gruñí levantando mis caderas suavemente siguiendo sus movimientos y lleve mis manos de sus caderas a sus pechos… Kagome gimió y se arqueo hacia atrás un momento luego de respirar hondo acercándose a mí.

"Que bueno… porque entonces pasaremos una noche muy ocupada... por todos estos días que me tuviste en celibato."

Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando Kagome tomo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes mordiéndome suavemente… si… definitivamente si Kagome seguía haciendo este tipo de cosas… la noche se alargaría considerablemente…

_Lunes 31 de mayo de 2010_

Huy! Termine dos fics en un día jijiji xD weno weno son las 9 y hoy si que ya me voy… me estoy muriendo del sueño… estuve trabajando bastante en este fic… aun lo sentí un poco extraño… pero a pesar de eso… y que no se explica mucho no se que les parecerá jijiji xD weno weno espero que les guste y gracias por leer xD

Les aviso que probablemente tardare en volver a publicar… al menos cuatro semanas… porque tengo maratón en el hospital buah! Pero weno weno esa es mi carrera jijiji xD ahhhhh y no crean que no he estado escribiendo… lo que pasa es que tengo pedazos de fics de inu por ahí… y tengo mis 4 novelas sin terminar… tengo ya 200 paginas de una que es la que mas llevo… tengo un montón de pedazos regados de otra… de vez en cuando se me ocurren cosas para la de Eiko… como todo depende de mi humor… no siempre estoy inspirada así como que para escribir de Inu… pero estos días si… he estado a puro Inu xD huy y mas con unos yaoi que leí ahora… uff… tenia siglos de no leer yaoi xD

Weno weno gracias por sus reviews… y SI me plagiaron "Sake" por ahí… aun toy medio molesta por eso… a veces se me olvida… pero weno ni modo… xD mucha suerte todo el mundo y grandes abrazototes xD

Sayitooooo

Eiko: No quiero ir al hospital… es tu culpa Kazumi…

Kazumi: Hey! Mentira! No es completamente mi culpa… a vos también te gusta vaya…

Eiko: Hey hay doctores sexys yo que culpa…

Kazumi: -_- tenias que ser…

Eiko: yo quiero vacaciones…

Kazumi: Ya en 4 semanas… y de paso… de premio y recompensa por tu labor viene Eclipse!

Eiko: Mmmm solo por Robert Pattinson quiero ver esa película…

Kazumi: Team Edward!

Eiko: yeah… team Edward… rah rah…


End file.
